A Rose in the Hands of Time
by EriksRedOperaRose
Summary: Madalynn Pelletier is a modern girl who recieves the oppertunity to visit the world famous Opera Populair on a tour. However, when she leaves the tour group to explore and finds an old mirror, she is taken back to the 1800's Populair and a whole lot more.
1. The Opera Populair

Part I

The Opera Populaire

2006

Madalynn Pelletier stepped off the tour bus and stared at amazement at the magnificent building before her. The golden accents of the Opera Populaire shimmered in the sunlight as the excitement of this long awaited moment overwhelmed her. She had read the stories that surrounded this opera house, about the Phantom that had haunted it so many years ago.

She was captivated by the story, and was a frequent visitor to the Paris Library, where every piece of literature about the Phantom had been carefully studied for hours. She had longed to see it in person, to become a part of its story.

Little did she know she would get her wish.

Her parents did not fully understand her obsession with all things Phantom, but nevertheless, on her 17th birthday they presented her with the present that would forever change her life. Madalynn tore her eyes from the building she had so diligently studied long enough to glance down at the bus ticket and money she clutched in her hand. Her parents had no idea how much this could possibly mean to her.

As the rest of the tour group disembarked, she climbed the stairs leading to the grand front doors, drinking in the sight of everything around her. The tour guide waited at the top of the stairs as the last of the group slowly made their way up to the last stair and huddled in front of door where she stood waiting to begin. "Bon Jour and welcome to the Opera Populaire," she said with a smile, surveying the group. "My name is Claire and I will be your guide today as we tour this historic land mark. I'm sure you are all ready to begin the tour, so if you will kindly follow me, we will begin." She turned gracefully and with a smile motioned for them to follow as she opened the large doors of the opera house, stepping inside.

Madalynn walked through the doorway and gazed at what had to be the most beautiful foyer she had ever seen. The stair case in the middle rose up and divided, each going to different sides of the theatre. It was ornate, made of a fine pink marble that shone in the light and adorned with two snow white angels, who seemed to be reaching towards the heavens at the foot of each banister. The floor, brilliant pink marble as well, gleamed beneath her feet as she stared in amazement at the beautiful architecture. Great white columns, decorated with scenes from Greek mythology lined either sides of the foyer. It was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Claire cleared her throat and began to speak, instantly capturing Madalynn's attention. "Now then, if everyone is inside, we will start. As you all know, this opera house was the scene of many great operas, including works such as Faust, Hannibal and Il Muto to name a few. In its prime, The Opera Populaire was the most esteemed opera house in all of France. The opera house is a work of art in and of itself, designed by several prominent architects of the time period. Unfortunately, most of this magnificent building was lost in the infamous fire of 1874, so experts have restored it based on their knowledge of the time period and what knowledge has been left to us in writing. However, the thing which makes it the most visited opera house in all the world is not its architecture, though it is remarkable, but a story which transcends the depths of time. It is the story of an infamous Phantom who once made this opera house his home and playground. He is known to us as the Phantom of the Opera." Madalynn could feel her heart speed up at the mention of his name, and she began fidgeting with her hands, eager to dive into the mystery the surrounded this place for herself. It seemed like years of anticipation as Claire smiled mysteriously before at last asking the group to follow her as she relayed the story of the Phantom of the Opera.

She led them through the opera house, motioning towards the areas which she addressed in the story as she went along. They passed the dormitories where the "ballet rats" had once lived, and the areas where they had once rehearsed for the big productions. She pointed out several prop rooms as well as some dressing rooms. However, Madalynn was not interested in these. It was the several large, wooden doors that lined the walls behind the stage where they now were that held her attention in it's grasp, and she was pleased when Claire stopped in front of one door in particular. As the group caught up, she continued the story. "This room at one time was the Prima Donna's dressing room. It was in this very room that the most famous soprano in all of the Populair's history, Christine Daaé who later became known as Comptess de Chagny, once sat and prepared for her first lead role in Hannibal after La Carlotta Guidicelli left. It is the biggest of the dressing rooms here at the Opera Populaire, and has remained untouched since 1917. However, we are not permitted to go inside by the current owners of this theatre, who wish to preserve it as long as they can. So, if you will please follow me, we will make our way to the stage area and the famous Box 5."

She led the group away, talking about the sets and the amount of hands it took to run these major productions, as the group snapped photos. Madaylnn barely heard her as she found herself glued to the spot in front of the forbidden door. It was as though all sound and time itself had stopped around her, enclosing her in this one silent moment. The group made their way deeper into the theatre, not realizing the tour lacked a member and Claire's voice faded into the distance. Madalynn knew that she should try to catch back up with the group, that she should not be here gazing longingly at this door, but her curiosity overtook her. All rational thought abandoned her for a more willing vessel, and when she could finally take no more, she glanced side to side, and finding no one, cautiously put her hand on the tarnished door knob and turned it slowly.

Surprisingly the door was unlocked, and it gave way to her with a creak which betrayed its age. Careful not to make so much noise, she pushed open the door just enough to admit her and stepped inside, closing it behind her. The room was large, with the musty smell of age prominent in the stale air. Tapestries hung on every wall, depicting operas of the past, and the floor was carpeted in an odd light red, which she assumed had once been more of a maroon. Dust clung to the coverings on the furniture, indicating that this room was not entered often. She stepped further into the room. Cobwebs were prevalent as she scanned everything in amazement. On the far wall was a vanity which attracted her attention. She walked towards it and examined it. There were small items, such as a hand mirror and candelabra upon the table, both of which were covered in a thick layer of grime and dust and cobwebs. She reached down to touch it, but drew her hand back quickly, as though touching it would be disrespectful. The mirror, set in old cherry wood was old, slightly discolored with lines running through it.

She turned to survey the rest of the room and found an old fireplace, the marble dusty and discolored. Finally satisfied that she had seen the room and hesitant to remain much longer, she turned to leave when a large mirror caught her eye. She paused and turned back to it, surveying it with curiosity. It extended the length of the wall, and cracks of age spread across the surface like the spindly hands of age. She approached it and gazed at her reflection. Her curly chestnut hair hung just below her shoulders, pulled back in a half ponytail. Forgetting everything else, she imagined what it must have been like, gazing into this mirror when the opera house was at its prime, getting ready to perform. She imagined stage makeup covering the lids of her green eyes and the pale skin of her face. What the costumes must have felt like, heavy with rich fabric. She closed her eyes and sighed. She would give anything to be able to experience that.

Without even thinking, she watched her hand reach out slowly to touch this piece of history, almost as though watching someone else. As her fingertips at last came into contact with the cold surface, she became aware of an odd sensation that began slowly and crept up her spine. Her stomach seemed to tighten and pressure slowly compressed her ribcage like a giant pair of hands squeezing the air from her. Fighting for breath and beginning to panic, she stared around her, horrified as the room around her began to spin, years of dust and cobwebs flying away as the newness of everything was restored. She attempted to pull her hand from the mirror but it held fast, and she was helpless against the sensation that unraveled before her very eyes. The fireplace burst into life, great orange and yellow flames leaping from the wood she had not noticed was there. The candelabra's tiny white candles lit in succession, and she watched as maroon, starting in the corner of the room, spread across the carpet like a large stain. The sheets which had once covered the furniture were thrown off and the mirror of the vanity began to shine like new as the lines of age began to retract towards the frame, which was now newly polished and glistening in the firelight. The tapestries were also restored to their original glory, decades of grime and dust wiped clean. She shut her eyes tightly against the sensation as the folds of time closed in around her, enveloping her in it's eternal grasp. She felt as though she were falling, falling through the years with no power to stop it. It seemed like ages until the spinning ceased and her tightly closed eyes opened slightly.

The vanity looked as though it had just been used, makeup strewn about and hair pins in disarray. Jerking her hand away from the mirror as though it had burned her she examined her hand. It appeared normal, and letting her hand drop to her side, Madalynn gazed around the room in shock. The realization of what must have happened hit her like a hammer. Somehow, someway, she had gone back in time to when the opera house was still bustling with productions and patrons, actors and stage crew. Something caught her eye and she glanced at the vanity once more and gasped in shock, her hand flying to her mouth as her wide eyes took in a sight that she had both longed and feared to see. A single red rose, fresh and vibrant, lay on the vanity's rich surface, a silk black ribbon tied around it.


	2. Strange New Surroundings

Part II

Strange New Surroundings and Into the Mirror

1874

Madalynn's mind was buzzing. How on earth could this have happened? Frustrated at her lack of ability to come up with a logical explanation for what had just transpired, she walked up to the vanity carefully and reached down for the green stem of the rose, to test it's validity. Perhaps she had dreamed up this entire thing. An elaborate dream, a realistic dream, but a dream none the less. But before her hand had even begun to touch it, she heard people walking by the door, talking and laughing loudly. Startled, she drew back her hand sharply and suppressed a squeal, stepping back and shaking her head vigorously. What was going on?! Turning away from the vanity, she walked back in front of the mirror and faced the door, which was on the opposing side of the room. She had to get out of here. Obviously the door was not an option, so she put her hand back on the mirror and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the familiar sensation to grip her.

When it did not come she waited a little longer. Finally opening her eyes she sighed and turned around putting her hands in the pockets of her worn jeans. She had to think. There must be some other way out of here. It was then she looked down, studying her red Pumas as though they would supply her with the answer she desired. "Oh no..." Madalynn pulled her hands out of her pockets and looked over her appearance. Looking at her jeans, she breathed in sharply and then grabbed her t-shirt, pulling it out so she could see it better. Cursing, she turned sharply to face the mirror once more and grabbed her hair, examining its modern style. Definitely would not go over well if someone were to see her. She quickly scanned the room for something that she could wear, understanding that time was not on her side and the owner of this dressing room could return at any moment. At last her eyes fell upon a tall wardrobe. She strode over to it and flung it open.

"Oh my goodness," Madalynn gazed in wonder at the beautiful clothing that met her searching gaze. Costumes of every color and design were in the wardrobe, just as she had imagined them. She looked for something simple, not wanting to appear as though she was a part of any production, and at last her eyes fell upon a simple brown skirt and fitted blouse. It did not appear to need a corset, thank goodness, as she knew there would be no way to lace that up herself, and the idea of venturing into the hallway to ask someone for assistance was just about as appealing as actually wearing the corset. Madalynn grabbed the garment and began stripping down quickly, casting her jeans and shirt aside. She quickly put on the costume as though the devil himself was after her, and spun around to face the mirror once more. It was a bit big, but it would have to do for now. Quickly she took down her hair and braided it, letting it trail behind her back. Madalynn gathered up her jeans and shirt and looked for somewhere to put them. If someone were to find these it would be disastrous. Her eyes finally came to rest on the fire place, and she gazed at the flames for a moment. Staring down at her jeans and t-shirt for the last time, Madalynn sighed, realizing it was her only option. Those jeans had not been cheap. She strode quickly to the fire and threw them in, not daring to look back as her clothes turned to ash in the blaze. She walked back to the center of the room. She had to get out, but could she really just walk right out of the Prima Donna's dressing room? Just then she heard a click coming from the direction of the door and spun around, a sick feeling arising in her stomach as she saw the doorknob begin to turn slowly. Someone was coming in.

Acting quickly, Madalynn ran to the mirror. "Oh please oh please" she thought to herself putting her hand once again on the smooth glass. This was her last chance to get out of here before she was caught! But just as the door began to open, she noticed the mirror give way slightly. Quickly pushing the mirror aside, Madalynn stepped into a cold, damp corridor and shut the mirror again with a thud. Putting her back against the mirror, she sat there for a minute, her heart beating wildly, trying her best to breath and calm her racing heart. 'That was close' she thought to herself. Turning back to the mirror, Madalynn noticed she could see everything that was going on in the room. "Odd..." she said aloud, "A two way mirror..." She looked at the person who had walked in. The woman was older, wearing a dark brown dress and holding a cane. Her hair was auburn, braided neatly and hanging over her shoulder to almost waist length. She seemed to have a worried air about her, and she glanced around the room as though looking for something. At last her eyes fell on the vanity, and with a small frown she walked towards it gracefully. Picking up the rose she studied it, touching the silky black ribbon tied around its stalk. The woman shook her head and sighed. "Will he ever forget her?" She said aloud sadly. At last, taking the rose with her, she turned and left the room, shutting the door with a click behind her.

Madalynn pondered the strangeness of this event, as she still was not sure of the year. Letting her reasoning skills do the work, she thought over the situation with careful consideration. If the room she had just left was the Prima Donna's dressing room, then what could that woman have meant by what she said? Then it dawned on her. The rose she knew was the Phantom's trademark, and that he always left one for Christine Daaé after her performances. The woman who came in obviously knew about the Phantom because she had said "he", which could only mean one thing. That woman had to have been Madame Giry, whom she had read was suspected to have a strange relationship with the Phantom and was also the ballet mistress at the time. As for her comment, that must mean that the affair between the Phantom and Mademoiselle Daaé has already occurred. "Oh my...How strange..." she muttered, lost in her own thoughts.

Up until that point, she had not really thought much about where she was until she felt something touch her shoulder. Emitting a squeal of surprise she spun around in time to see a tall form with a black glove and a stark white handkerchief grab her. He flipped her around so that her back was pinned to his stomach and forced the handkerchief over her nose and mouth. She fought, kicking and clawing at the arms of her unseen captor, but he was too strong and she soon discovered herself becoming increasingly tired. She tried not to breath, as she knew that whatever was on the handkerchief was what was sapping her strength, but the more she fought not to breath the deeper she ended up inhaling to make up for it. Her body became weak and her eyes began to close against her will. Looking up at her captor before she lost consciousness, she got the impression of something white, almost glowing right above her.

As she fainted, she realized.

It was a mask.


	3. Down Once More

Part III

Down Once More

1874

Drip, drip, drip. She became aware of slowly dripping water, echoing in a manner reminiscent of a cave. Although Madalynn was still extremely dizzy, and had a splitting headache, she could have sworn she heard something rowing through water, in a rhythmic, almost hypnotizing pattern. She didn't quite know where she was, and her mind was in a dreadful fog that refused to lift and allow her clear thoughts. Last she remembered she was in the Prima Donna's dressing room, which she was certain had no bodies of water in it, and it seemed as though she were lying down on something hard, which smelled slightly of damp wood. Opening her eyes just a bit, Madalynn saw a shadowy figure looming above her, tall and imposing. As the figure turned towards her to row another stroke, the gleam of its mask brought her back to reality.

Letting out a small scream, her eyes flew open and her heart raced as she sat up quickly, propelling herself backwards quickly until her hasty retreat was blocked unexpectedly by something solid. Wood. The icy fingers of fear and dread took hold of her as she looked around. She was in what appeared to be a wooden boat, maybe a gondola, rowing through a large, dark cavern. The only light was emitted by a small lantern and tiny candle suspended from the front of the boat, which seemed to serve no other purpose but to distort the already frightening statues of the gargoyles that met her gaze.

"If you are wise," Said the dark figure smoothly in a rich, yet commanding baritone, "you will not attempt anything that you will later regret."

Startled by his voice, her panicked green eyes widened and she stole a glance up at him before diverting her gaze to the dark, murky water. She did not utter a sound, nor could she have if she had tried, for Madalynn's mouth felt as though it were laced with cotton. Her eyes darted over the watery surface as though expecting a monster to rise from the depths and steal her away. She almost wished she had remained unconscious in light of her new situation. Finally finding her voice, she managed to stammer, "Where am I? Who are you?" He continued rowing the gondola with a smooth precision, each stroke measured as he continued to ignore Madalynn's pleas for answers. Answers were something that would perhaps come later, although she was certain they would most likely never come at all.

They glided through a green, mossy gate, which seemed to rise to meet the boat as it shed its layers of stagnant water. On the other side of the gate sat a secluded, obviously inhabited part of the cave. And to her infinite surprise, it was magnificent, and Madalynn quite nearly forgot her fear in awe of her wondrous surroundings. A great organ sat against the far wall, its metal pipes extending to the cave's ceiling as it majestically gleamed in the candle light of what seemed to be millions of candles, spread about. There were mirrors everywhere, as well as odd statues and figurines; most whose ivory faces were covered by a mask of sorts. She was brought out of her observations by the same deep, rich voice.

"You are in my domain now." He said, with an air of almost tangible annoyance, "and I am The Phantom of the Opera." He half smiled at her menacingly, allowing his lethal tendencies to be known.

She sat stunned as he pushed the boat onto the shore and pulled her up roughly by her arm. "Ow!" She yelped in pain, "You're hurting me!" A slight smirk continued to grace his face as he dragged her to a chair like a rag doll.

"Sit" he commanded imperiously, and she obeyed dumbly, her mouth slightly open. He towered effortlessly above her. So this was the Phantom she had read about. Truly the books, plays and movies did not do him justice. He was very handsome, with strong, bold features framed by black hair. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue-green, and they seemed luminescent as they burned with a passion she had never before seen. He frightened her to no end.

"Stop gaping at me like a simpleton, you are lucky to be alive!" He growled, stooping down to meet her face to face as she hastily shut her mouth, "What are you doing here?" 

"I am sorry…truly sorry….I-I got lost." She lied, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"You are lying. Do you think me a fool? You will not even meet my gaze, let alone the fact that it is impossible to simply get lost and end up in my home. I will ask you once again what you are doing here. Answer me truthfully; for my patience grows thin and your chance of survival continues to dwindle."

Madalynn looked up at him, but the snarl that his lips formed was enough to cause her to abandon that idea and look back down at her lap, wringing her hands nervously.

Thinking as quickly as one could expect in such circumstances, she drew enough courage to cast another look at him. "I am homeless," She said, trying to control the betraying waver in her voice. "I stumbled into the theatre seeking shelter and in the hustle and bustle of the production, no one noticed me among the actors." She did not stop to see if he was accepting her answer so far, but continued to rush through her explanation before he could interrupt her. "Somehow I stumbled into the Prima Donna's dressing room. I was admiring everything when I heard someone approach the door. I panicked and ran towards the mirror. I bumped into it and I felt it give way a little, and stumbled inside." She let out her remaining breath in a whoosh, and continued to watch him, this time attempting to no avail to gauge his reaction to her poorly thought out lie.

"Very well," He said finally, his growl never ceasing, "I will accept this answer for now, only because your presence here continues to grate on my nerves and I have neither the time nor the inclination to kill you." His eyes seemed to sear her soul as Madalynn attempted to hold his gaze. "What is your name?"

"Madalynn Pelletier"

"Well, Mademoiselle Pelletier, I will allow you to go this time. Do not come back here or you will face my wrath and your untimely demise. Do you understand?"

"Yes" she said. He grabbed her by the same arm again and pulled her out of the chair, half dragging her across the floor. He walked briskly with her to a mirror. Pulling the mirror aside, he continued to walk quickly, at a pace that was impossible to keep up with. She stumbled several times, as it was dark and the floor was damp and slippery, but he just pulled her sharply back to her feet. At last they came to a door. "Go through here. It will take you to the lobby. Goodbye Mademoiselle, and for your sake, I hope we never meet again." and with a flip of his black cape he was swallowed in the darkness. Rubbing her now sore arm and taking one last look back at the Phantom's retreat, she opened the door and stepped through.


	4. A New Home

Part IV

A New Home

1874

As Madalynn stepped into the foyer, she was instantly bombarded by multitudes of well dressed people. They chatted and laughed gaily, with long white gloves and exquisite jewelry, while the swishing of expensive fabric reaching her ears. Suddenly self-conscious of her attire, Madalynn felt red creep into her cheeks as she eased her way through the crowed that was leaving the performance. She made for the large front doors of the Opera quickly and stepped out onto the dark Parisian streets. Everything was so different now than it was in 2006. The streets were dusty, and instead of cars waiting out front, several horse drawn carriages awaited their wealthy passengers, horses pawing at the ground and snorting impatiently. She glanced around at the houses, very much different. Most of these buildings and houses were gone now. Having lived in Paris all her life, she was surprised at how disoriented she was in her surroundings.

"Are you lost?" someone inquired of her, touching her shoulder gently. Caught off guard and half expecting another unpleasant handkerchief, Madalynn whipped around while taking a step back. However, to her relief, the figure held no handkerchief and was in fact a woman. Letting her guard down and sighing in relief, Madalynn answered truthfully that she was, all the while looking the woman over. She could have sworn that she recognized the older woman, who wore a dark brown dress with auburn hair that was braided neatly over her shoulder...the memory of the Prima Donna's dressing room came back to her. It was Madame Giry.

"What is your name child?" She asked kindness in her pale blue eyes.

Madalynn instantly felt comfortable with her. "Madalynn Pelletier"

"What are you looking for?"

Madalynn had to think about this. What would she tell her? She knew nothing about what was here in 1874, and she could not exactly ask for the nearest gas station or payphone to call her mother at her office. Stammering and looking around at her surroundings she finally settled on the opera house,

"The Opera Populaire...is this it?" Madalynn smiled sweetly at her.

"Why yes, it is dear. What would you like here?" Madame Giry gave her a look that clearly stated that she knew she was certainly not here for an opera.

Thinking about what to tell her, she finally managed an answer she thought the woman would accept.

"I am here to find work." Madalynn said, deciding it was better for her to live here and work than on the streets. At least she could have more time to explore the mirror and figure out how to get home.

"Well, can you dance my dear? Or sing?"

"I danced when I was 6...and I love to sing. I do not know if I do it well though." She remembered when her mother would drive her to dance classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Her teacher had often told her mother she possessed talent. As for singing, she never did that outside of the shower.

Madame Giry considered this for a moment. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 17"

Madame Giry thought a little while longer. "Do you have a family? A home?"

Madalynn almost laughed. Yes she did, but it would be hard to explain that they were more than 100 years away. Controlling herself and even managing a sad countenance, she simply said "No" on both counts. Madame Giry's mouth curved down slightly. She had always had a soft spot for the homeless and orphans, especially those that she could help in any way. She thought of Christine and how she had taken her in once Gustave Daaé, her father, passed away and taught her to dance. She turned out to be a very talented soprano and after the Great Disaster went on to marry the Viscomte Raoul de Chagny.

Madame Giry could not help but remember how it broke Erik's heart, and how it lay shattered still.

Pulling her thoughts back to the present, she studied Madalynn. She was a very pretty girl. With a little help, she was sure she could dance. Letting out a sigh, Madame Giry spoke. "You may live and train with me. It will be hard work, but it is better than being alone and hungry on the streets. Come with me child, I will get you cleaned up."

Grabbing her hand, she led Madalynn up the steps of the Opera Populaire, into her new home. Something drew her attention to the roof right before she passed into the door way, and she looked up in time to see a figure turn, a dark cape flowing behind.


	5. New Friends and Old Acquaintances

Part V

1874

New Friends and Old Acquaintances

Madalynn took on to ballet rather quickly, to Madame Giry's delight, and in three short months was a wonderful ballerina. All thoughts of the mysterious Phantom were forgotten due to her rigorous rehearsals and the stress of adjusting to life in a 19th century opera house.

However, after rehearsal one evening, she was heading back to the dormitories when she thought she heard her name. Spinning around quickly, she only met darkness. Chastising herself for being so easily frightened as usual, she shook her head and continued walking. As she entered the door, Madalynn caught sight of Meg Giry sitting on her bed. Meg had been a great help to her ever since she came. Being the daughter of Madame Giry, she was able to instruct her also and help her grow accustomed to her new surroundings, but she had also become her best friend.

Madalynn approached her friend and sat beside her on one of many cots in the ballerina's dormitories. "Hello Meg," she said with a smile, "how did you get up here so fast?"

"Maman let me go a little early," Meg smiled up at her, her pretty blonde ringlets framing blue eyes that mirrored her mothers, "I told her I was not feeling well."

"Are you alright?" Madalynn worried, taking her hand.

"Yes I am fine...just tired I guess."

Still grasping her hand, Madalynn turned to fully face Meg. "If there is anything I can do...anything at all...please ask me."

"You know I will," Meg said with a smile, lightly squeezing her friend's hand reassuringly, "I guess all of this practicing has worn me out."

"You should get some sleep Meg." Madalynn released her hand and stood up. "You need to be well rested for tomorrow...another day of practice." She smiled gently as she helped Meg under the covers.

"You are too good to me Matty." Meg said, using Madalynn's nickname as she looked at her friend with tired gratitude.

"No, that is not true. If it weren't for you and your mother, I would have no where to live. You made me feel welcome among strangers. It is you who are too kind." Madalynn smiled down at her warmly.

Meg closed her eyes and Madalynn blew out the candle, flooding the room in darkness except for the small window above her bed which allowed moonlight to cast a dim light in the room. She made her way to her cot and changing into her night dress, slipped under the rough wool covers.

Lately she had become homesick, and often thought of her parents. She was an only child, leaving them alone without anyone. She remembered how her mother would always come in and sit on her bed just before she went to sleep and kiss her forehead and wish her a goodnight's rest. A silent tear slipped down her pale cheek, as more memories flooded her head. Of daddy, holding her hand as she walked to the bus her first day of kindergarten, she smiled to herself, remembering how proud her parents were when she learned how to swim. She did miss home.

She wiped her face and looked out the window that was close to her bed. "Well no sense in crying," she thought to herself. "Crying never helped anyone." Madalynn looked at the moon, casting its pale light over the Paris streets. Suddenly her thoughts were redirected. There it was again. The voice she had heard in the hallway, Faint, like a whisper. 

_"Madalynn..."_

She sat up and looked over at Meg. She was sound asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly and rhythmically. She sat up, looking around for a possible culprit. Nothing. Madalynn sat alone in the darkness. She swung her feet over the side of the cot. Standing cautiously, she walked around, hands in front of her, blind in the pervasive dark. "This is stupid," she said out loud, "I look like a fool." Madalynn continued to walk around, until she hit something. Upon further inspection, she found it to be the door frame. With her bare feet, she cautiously stepped out into the cold, drafty hallway.

She peered intently into the darkness and heard a voice. It was singing. The sound resonated in her head like a sweet melody. Soft and soothing, full of emotion, deep and passionate. She closed her eyes to the sound, willing it to continue as her very soul seemed to react to the gentle melody. Too soon it seemed, the voice stopped. Madalynn opened her eyes hazily and saw a black figure, standing tall before her, yet she was unafraid. Still entranced by the voice, she noticed the glimmer of an ivory mask and knew it was him. The Phantom had come for her. He extended a gloved hand, and Madalynn took it.


	6. Unanswered Questions

Hello Readers!

Many apologies regarding the confusion in names…her name is Madalynn, **_NOT_** Renee, which was her name when I first wrote the story. It is my regret that I over looked Renee occasionally in my attempt to rename her. I hope this prevents further confusion.

I am grateful to you all for your reviews, and I will try my best to re-alter the chapters, such as this one, where I missed a name. I will try to be more careful in the future.

The story is just picking up, and hopefully there will be a surprise for you all at the end….and without further ado, here for you my friends is the fixed chapter 6 and chapter 7 as well to make up for it. Enjoy!

I remain your obedient authoress,

EriksRedOperaRose

Part VI

Unanswered Questions

1874

Madalynn woke with a start, breathing heavily. She sat up confused, as the morning sun cast its rays on the floor of the ballet dormitories. It had seemed so real, the singing, and voice. She sat up, rubbing her forehead. She did not even remember falling asleep! Looking beside her, she noticed Meg sleeping soundly on the cot next to her. Deciding to forget the dream for now, she got up and softly walked up to Meg's cot. Sitting down quietly beside Meg's sleeping figure, she softly called, "Meg...Meg Giry...it is morning."

She was met by a small snort and Meg turned over to face away from her, unable to hide her smile in time. Madalynn laughed and Meg began to giggle. Since she had already given herself away, Meg sat up and turned back to her friend. "Good morning Madalynn!"

"Good morning! Are you feeling better Meg?"

"Yes I am," Meg replied with a smile. "I suppose I was just worn out."

They got dressed and after a quick breakfast, headed down the hallway arm in arm to the stage to begin practice, laughing and talking pleasantly. The practice went on for most of the morning, and at last, a little past noon; they were let out for a break to eat. Meg, flushed and glistening from the exercise, turned to Madalynn, who she had been next to the majority of the rehearsal.

"Whew! Maman always wears me out; no matter how long I have danced!" Meg said with a small laugh. "I am going to head up to the dormitories for a quick lunch, would you like to join me?"

Madalynn thought about her dream the night before. "No, I still need help on some of the steps...I think I will practice a little longer."

Meg looked at her as though she had just uttered a curse. "MORE practice? Now that is a first!" She said with a laugh. "Well I shall see you up there?"

"Of course," said Madalynn, waving to her friend goodbye. With that, Meg turned to leave. After the stage was empty of ballerinas and ballet instructors, Madalynn started off. She was desperate to know more about this Phantom. Her dream had been so real...she remembered everything like it had just occurred. But it could not have, because when she woke up she was in her bed. It must have been a dream. Making her way backstage and into the hallway leading to the dressing rooms, Renee continued to ponder this. She had always been known for her intelligence and her ability to reason things through. Her father had often said she would probably grow up to be a forensic detective. "Ha...if only he could see me now!" She laughed to herself miserably. Never had she dreamed she would end up dancing in an opera house in another century for the rest of her life.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she came upon the Prima Donna's dressing room once again. But instead of an old, broken down door with tarnished knobs, it was a newly polished door, which looked brand new. She debated her decision to go in for a little while longer, and at last, with a small sigh, she closed her eyes and cautiously pushed open the door. Once it opened, her eyelids carefully parted and she saw once more the room she had came here from. Cautiously stepping inside, she again looked at the exquisite paintings and tapestries with wide eyes. The beautiful wallpaper and the dark furniture were so detailed. She made her way to the other wall, remembering her purpose. The familiar full length mirror loomed before her. As she got closer, she began to be a little frightened. Madalynn did not forget the less than hospitable welcome she had received last time and wondered if she dared to face his eminent wrath should she return. She hesitated just in front of the mirror, but she had made up her mind. Taking a deep breath, she slowly slid the mirror aside and stepped into the piercing darkness.

Shutting the mirror behind her, she heard the familiar dripping of water and scuttling of rats. She was not sure where she was going, as last time she was passed out, but she continued walking straight ahead, hands out in front of her. Her footsteps echoed around her eerily as she made her way down the damp corridor. At last Madalynn came upon a great stair case. It was lit dimly by the familiar candles which stretched the length of the labyrinth, and she chanced a look over the railing to see how far down the stairs descended. To her dismay, it looked as though the stone steps stretched on forever. However, if she were to make it to that lake before she died; she knew she had better start now. Slowly and cautiously she made her way down the stairs, avoiding the middle where she knew to be traps from her in-depth studies of the opera house and the Phantom mystery. After only a few minutes, she was at the bottom of the staircase and before her loomed the lake.

"_Odd," _Madalynn thought to herself, _"Perhaps the staircase was an optical illusion to deter unwanted guests…"_

She quickly forgot the mystery of the staircase as memories returned to her the more she gazed at her familiar surroundings. Seeing that there was no boat, she decided to wait, as the black water did not look the least bit inviting.

"_He has to come eventually,_" Madalynn thought as she sat down on the cold stone, wondering if her courage would fail her as she waited alone in the darkness.

Erik stilled his pen and looked up from his music suddenly. His ears, accustomed to solitude, picked up faint footsteps. Smirking, he looked over his shoulder. It appeared he would soon have a visitor. He got up from his organ bench and reached over for his punjab lasso, tucking it neatly into the depths of his cape. With a grand flourish, he slung the cape over his shoulders and ensured his mask was secure. Using the lever he had installed to raise the portcullis, he walked towards the lakes edge as it rose. His boat sat motionless on the glassy surface of his lake. He always enjoyed unexpected company.


	7. Unwelcome Visitor

Part VII

Unwelcome Visitor

1874

Erik climbed into the waiting boat and began rowing towards the sounds he had heard. He knew that since this was a cave that the sound echoed to him after the source of them had actually occurred, so he was not sure what he would find. As he rowed past the portcullis that enclosed his home and rowed steadily closer to the staircase, his night-seasoned eyes took in what he thought to be a huddled mass on the bottom stair in front of him.

"_It must be a person,"_ Erik thought, pulling out his punjab lasso from within the dark folds of his cape, "_How unfortunate…"_ He smiled wickedly to himself and with a few more large rows he was there, and the gondola hit the stone ledge with a small thump.

Seeing how small the person was, he frowned. It had to be a woman. This thought quickly doused his previous thirst for blood, as he knew he could not rightly kill a woman. Throwing his Punjab lasso back in the gondola, he sighed, cursing his weak resolve. He approached the person carefully, and as he drew closer he noticed something familiar. Chestnut brown hair, curly and thick, covered a pale face that was turned away from him.

His breath caught in his throat as an unwanted hope swelled in his heart and he dropped to his knees beside her. Can it be her? Would the fates have mercy on this lonely monster and bring back to him his hearts desire? He dared not touch her in case she was a vision brought on by his pain and heartache, instead savoring the site of her.

Then, disgusted with himself, he shook his head,_ "No...It could not possibly be her...she is happily married to that pathetic excuse for a man, living richly with fine dining and elaborate social gatherings, having already forgotten her angel still rotting away in hell!"_ Now upset, he growled and turned her head to face him harshly. At once, he realized who it was, and proceeded to curse out loud. 

"That girl has come back again. Stupid, stupid girl! Did she not believe my warnings from before?" Closing his eyes, he held back once more the tears of disappointment over Christine, and continued cursing, but this time for a different reason. He knew he could not just leave her here, she would catch her death. Giving in grudgingly to his reasoning, he picked her up in his arms where she had not stirred despite the noise and his harshness in identifying her and studied the young woman. Her curly hair hung down, a few stray pieces falling on her sleeping countenance. She had porcelain skin, which seemed perfect, aside from a few freckles on her nose that extended onto both of her checks. She also had pretty red lips and dark, long eyelashes that were a perfect offset to the rest of her features. She was beautiful. This upset him further, as he did not desire any more female distractions. The one he had had already was quite enough. He carried her over to the gondola and put her on the bottom, right next to the Punjab lasso.

Madalynn awoke, fully rested. Stretching out luxuriously, she opened her eyes and stopped. This was not the ballerina dormitories. She looked at her surroundings, noticing the blood red satin sheets she had just sleep in, now rumpled, and the black swan bed the sheets were in. She put her legs over the side of the bed and saw a sheer black curtain which enclosed her into the sleeping area. "Where am I?" She thought out loud, rubbing her eyes.

"You are in MY lair, once again, undesired." Came a cold voice from right outside the curtain.

Taken aback, she looked in the direction of the voice and saw a figure sitting in a chair. When she saw the white mask, easily detectable through the black curtain, she remembered how she got here. Madalynn must have fallen asleep waiting for him to come.

Finding a pull cord of some kind, she pulled it, and as the curtain slowly rose, the Phantom was revealed to her. He was sitting in a scarlet upholstered chair, his black hair slicked back just above his ivory white mask. He was wearing a black suit of some kind, very form fitting as was the style back then, she recalled from her reading, showing off his muscular physique. He had a white ruffled shirt on, covered by a black cape draped over one shoulder. He was striking.

"Why are you here again? Did you not take my previous warning seriously enough?" He looked at her with a piercing gaze, and she found she could not look him straight in the face with out feeling naked before his eyes, like he knew every thought that passed through her mind.

"I wanted to know more...my dream...I am not sure why I came..." She let herself trail off, realizing she was not making any sense. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" He said, a hint of annoyance again crossing his features. "What dream?"

She reluctantly explained her dream as he sat there, both emotionless and expressionless. At last, when she had finished he looked at her with a gaze almost like a parent speaking to a silly child and said, "No such thing occurred, and since I can not control your subconscious, I do not know what you expect me to do about it, Mlle."

For some reason, this set off her temper, and jumping up from the bed she began to yell at him. "Do NOT treat me as you would a child, Monsieur Phantom. I came here for answers, certainly not snide remarks, and I am more than capable of discerning what is real and what is a dream!" Still breathing heavily, Madalynn glared at him, and then realizing that she had just chewed out the Phantom of the Opera, quickly regretted it. The Phantom seemed stunned that she had just yelled at him, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. No person would _dare_ speak to him this way, let alone a woman. She sat down on the bed again, and placing her hands in her lap she stared at them, muttering "I am sorry" under her breath.

He looked at her for a long time, and was surprised to find that she was not scared of what his reaction may be, but was indeed sorry. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "Ask me what you wish, and I will answer to the best of my ability." She looked up sharply, surprised that she had not been killed for her last remark, and noticed a different look in his eyes...one of respect.

Erik had seen something in her eyes at the moment she yelled at him that he had never seen in any woman before. She commanded respect, would not be trampled over. He admired that. She also showed intelligence, something it seemed Christine had a great lack of. While Christine had been unsure, and in a lot of ways immature and naïve, Madalynn seemed to be the opposite entirely. It made him curious about this young woman, even to the point of wanting to speak with her further. But it also set him on his guard and made him wonder as a lone thought crossed his mind.

_Haven't you learned your lesson from the last time?_

Shaking his head of these thoughts, he smiled. Of course he had! He was merely curious and after all, he barely knew her, so of course something would prove ill about her in time.

But a rebellious part of his mind still questioned…what if it did not?


	8. Singing Lessons and A New Perspective

Part VIII

Singing Lessons and A New Perspective

1874

Erik

Erik talked with Madalynn longer than he had ever spoken to another human in his life, even including Madame Giry. He actually felt as though he was starting to warm up to her, and though he still attempted to keep his distance, he found it difficult. She was of course beautiful, and intelligent, but something else made him want to continue speaking with her. It was almost like there was something special about her, a strength not common to any woman he had ever seen. Madalynn had more to her than what could be seen on the surface, and that was refreshing.

After a lull in their sparse conversation, he asked her, "So we have talked about the opera, and the weather and every other dull topic of conversation imaginable, but you have made me curious Mademoiselle Pelletier..." He looked at her and saw her look away. Perhaps he scared her? It would not surprise him, as most people feared him, but surely that was not it. Had they not just been talking for a while in relative ease? His head told him she had every right to be afraid, that she should even run, yet his heart cried out in mutiny for the hope of love and acceptance. He mentally shook himself. He did not deserve any such luck. "Tell about yourself," He finally finished, his voice slightly strained, "Truly. Where do you really come from?"

He noticed her tense slightly at this last question, but then her expression reverted back to one of ease so quickly it caused him to almost doubt whether he had actually seen her tense at all. Madalynn pulled her legs up over the bed again and sat Indian style, pulling her night dress over her knees. His eyes widened slightly as he had never in his life seen a woman sit so improperly. He looked at her quizzically, but decided it was best just to let it drop. She was, after all, not your average woman it would seem.

"I am homeless, remember?" She said guardedly, with an uneasy smile. He could tell that she was not giving a lot of information on purpose, trying to avoid the question.

"I do not believe you. If you were homeless, then even in the hustle and bustle of the production, as you put it, you still would not have gotten into the Prima Donna's dressing room. Some one would have noticed you in your ruffian state." He looked at her, waiting for a reply, and could not help but perceive the annoyance she was no longer able to conceal.

"Look, I would rather not try to explain it to you. You would not understand and think I was lying anyway. Just let me be on that issue." She looked at him with an almost daring gaze, and raising the eyebrow not concealed under his mask he shrugged and let it drop. Who was he to inquire into other's personal lives when he himself worked so hard to keep his own concealed?

"Well, in either case, I would like to know a little bit more about you." She looked at him almost surprised that he would still be interested. After another moment she replied.

"Well...ahh...I enjoy dancing, and drawing. Ummm...and reading..." Erik picked up on her odd way of speaking, which was very uncustomary of a refined young woman. Perhaps she really was homeless? Yet all of her other sentences seemed articulate enough. He pondered this as Madalynn trailed off, running out of hobbies. He sensed her reserve and offered a look that suggested that she continue, and at last she added, "...well and I guess I like singing too, but I am absolutely horrible at it." She smiled at him sheepishly.

He looked at her again and decided that it would not hurt to give her a shot; after all, it was what he did best. Besides, maybe if he could teach her to sing, she would keep coming down to his lair and he could learn more about her. But that was it, he assured himself, just to learn more about her and share in her company. He had no desire to fall in love.

"Sing for me."

She had obviously been thinking about something else in the time he was thinking over the situation and this caught her off guard. Her eyes widened and she began to shake her head vigorously.

"What?!" She looked worried, "I could not possibly sing for you Monsieur…I have not the slightest idea of what to sing...I do not know much...well...about your kind of music."

"My kind of music? I do not know whether to be offended or feel pity. Regardless, I suppose we will have to fix that will we not?" Erik stood up and held out his hand to her, a half smile playing on his lips. Still dumbfounded, Madalynn took it. Let the training begin.

Madalynn  
Erik had been rehearsing a piece of music with her for about an hour, and finally having learned it, she tried to sing it roughly.

_Think of me;  
Think of me fondly  
when we've said goodbye…_

"Stop!" He said suddenly taking his hands off the ivory keys of his organ. Madalynn started and then blushed, looking at him. "No need to be embarrassed, you certainly have potential," he said, looking at her from behind his mysterious mask, "but you need work, a lot of work. Here, try something." He stood up and approached her from behind, making her temporarily stop breathing. He placed one hand on her stomach forcing her to straighten her spine, and the other on her shoulder, causing her shoulders to drop. She became lightheaded from his touch. What was wrong with her? He stayed like this behind her and Madalynn began to quiver slightly, not understanding the effect his touch had on her. She tried to control it as he spoke, close to her ear in a whisper that almost made her faint, "Sing it again."

Erik  
As he touched her he could feel her begin to quiver slightly. He smiled to himself, loving that he had this effect on her. It would seem that the Phantom had not lost his touch. He tested the waters by dropping just at the level of her dainty ear and whispering "Sing it again." Erik felt her diaphragm expand as it filled with air, letting him know she was breathing correctly, and keeping her shoulders down for her, she began again. She sounded a lot better with a just a little breathing help and he let go of her and stepped back. She considerably relaxed. Again smiling, he came around to face her. "Much better. We will work on the emotion of the piece tomorrow."

Madalynn  
She nodded and turned away, her heart beating madly. She was blushing, the heat that suddenly came to her face was like fire. She had never felt that way before with anyone. Not even her old boyfriend Pierre had this effect on her in his car, trying to touch her and force his sloppy kisses on her. No this was a different feeling indeed. She walked to the gondola and the Phantom got in behind her silently, and picking up his oar, began rowing them towards the staircase.


End file.
